Hepatitis C Virus (HCV) infects over 150 million people throughout the world and is a leading cause of liver disease (1). After discovery of the virus in 1989, the International Symposium on Hepatitis C Virus and Related Viruses (hereafter referred to as HCV Symposium) was founded in 1992 with the goals of increasing the scientific understanding of the virus, the disease, and to develop novel approaches for controlling its spread. The HCV Symposium is the leading international meeting for scientists and clinicians interested in the molecular virology, pathogenesis, prevention and treatment of chronic hepatitis C. In September 2011, over 800 researchers from around the world will congregate in Seattle, WA, to attend the 18th HCV Symposium. One long-term goal of the Symposium is to ensure the future of the meeting by expanding international awareness of the Symposium, and to attract scientists from countries that historically have not attended the Symposium. As part of these efforts, the Seattle organizing committee is obtaining endorsements from liver disease research societies in the USA, Europe, India, Latin America, Asia, and Africa. Therefore, this R13 application seeks NIH support for the Symposium, so that we can offer travel scholarships to investigators from under-represented countries and ethnic minorities. NIH support will facilitate education and research in under- represented countries where the HCV epidemic continues unabated. Ultimately, support of the HCV Symposium will lead to improved global control of hepatitis C. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This application seeks to obtain funding to support the 18th International Symposium on Hepatitis C Virus and Related Viruses, to be held in Seattle, WA, USA, from September 8-12, 2011. The HCV Symposium is a world- class meeting focused on the virology, immunology, disease, and treatment of hepatitis C. NIH funds will be used to support the travel to and attendance at HCV2011 of scientists from under-represented countries.